scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Slicer
"I don't like being lied to. It pisses me off. And if there's one thing I can't stand, it's cowards hiding behind smiles with false promises..." ''-Earth Slicer'' Earth Slicer (once known as Earth Quake) is a character that debuts throughout the Scorpius series. She serves as a minor antagonist in the X arc during the Elements of Destruction saga, and is a member of the Tiny Terror Trio, a part of the Elements of Destruction. She also becomes a supporting character during the Crisis and Open arc. She is Crackpot's younger sister and the younger daughter of Earth Tremor and Green Clover. While she associates with Creepy Driller and Peekarateboo, she is a potential loner, merely acting only on her own instincts. Due to being possessed by Magnum Slicer, she tends to not care as much as to what happens to others as long as it doesn't involve her sister or people she is on good terms with. Physical Appearance Earth Slicer appears as a yellow-green filly with a black mane and tail, with her mane in a bun filled with knives. Her eyes are orange, and the mark on her sides are an eye with cracks from the pupil. As Earth Quake, her coat was a lighter shade of yellow-green, and didn't have the knives in her mane. Her mane was also brown, and her mark was just cracks in a hole. Development Earth Slicer's design was inspired by Francie Bloom, a filly pony freak. Personality As Earth Quake, she was cheery and good-hearted. She didn't usually get into trouble as much, but she often enjoyed the people around her. She also cared about her family more than others, making her a reliable friend. She also lifted the spirits of others when they were down. As Earth Slicer, however, her personality has drastically changed due to being possessed by Magnum Slicer. Her attitude is no longer cheery, and prefers being alone most of the time. She is also ruthless when it comes to killing her enemies, showing no remorse for her actions, and acts very rebellious against the system. Her humor has also become quite dark, often joking when the worst happens. She can lie without being suspected, and tends to "hate" things, which adds to her humor. Due to this personality change, it becomes quite difficult for her to trust others, including some of her friends. Background Earth Quake, while at the age of 5, quickly made friends, gaining trust from them. However, she never received any attention from her parents, due to them always relying on Jackpot to keep their income going with her "lucky" powers, despite them being rich. As a result, she and her sister never got along over the years. After Jackpot became Crackpot, she no longer felt jealous of her, but still felt lonely. One day at the graveyard, she hears a strange voice, which is her friend Freaky Driller, who traps her and reveals herself as a possessed pony, now going by the name "Creepy Driller". With no way to escape, she summons the spirit of Magnum Slicer from his grave and forces him into her, becoming "Earth Slicer" with a changed demeanor as a result.